The Kobayashi Twins
by Sapphire-smth
Summary: AU!hint!KenyaSatoYashi / Kenya dan Gaku adalah sepasang kembar yang posesif. Dan Satoru adalah milik mereka. /First fic! Slash or Yaoi. Genre sementara Friendship, rate T untuk jaga-jaga, Threeshot. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

-0-0-

Kobayashi Kenya dan Kobayashi Gaku adalah sepasang kembar fraternal.

Kebanyakan seperti kembar lainnya, kesukaan—bahkan sifat—mereka sama. Pendiam, tidak suka bicara, dan yang paling penting, posesif. Mereka adalah sepasang kembar yang sangat posesif. Jika mereka sudah menaruh klaim mereka ke sesuatu, jangan harap untuk mengambilnya. Karena mereka akan menghabisimu tanpa ampun sedikitpun.

Hal itu yang terjadi pada Fujinuma Satoru. Satoru hanyalah seorang anak baru yang pindah ke sebelah mansion kediaman Kobayashi. Mereka bertemu ketika ibu Satoru mengunjungi rumah mereka dengan membawa buah-buahan sebagai tanda perkenalan. Satoru ketika saat itu sembunyi dibelakang ibunya karena malu. Sebuah hal yang membuat Kenya dan Gaku memandang dengan senyum tipis di wajah mereka.

Kenya dan Gaku sudah tau kalau mereka tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya wanita. Bagi mereka, wanita itu merepotkan. Mereka manja, dan hanya tertarik dengan tampilan luar. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti mereka tertarik pada laki laki. Sepasang kembar ini sejujurnya hanya peduli pada satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli dengan ibu sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa, saat pertama kali mereka mendaratkan mata di sosok Fujinuma Satoru, sebuah perasaan asing muncul di hati mereka.

Tertarik dan...rindu?

-0-

"Nii.. Apa tanggapanmu tentang Satoru?" tanya Kenya suatu malam. Mereka sedang bersiap siap untuk tidur, dan ya, mereka sekamar. Apa salahnya tidur sekamar bagi kembar? Yah, walaupun rumah dipenuhi dengan setidaknya 10 kamar kosong lainnya. Gaku yang sedang menulis sesuatu berhenti, ia menoleh ke Kenya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaku mengerutkan dahi heran. Ia tahu bahwa dia dan adiknya tertarik dengan lelaki berambut hitam tersebut. Nasib kembar memang, keinginan selalu sama. Kenya melirik Gaku sekilas sebelum kembali memasukkan buku ke tas sekolahnya.

"Hanya bertanya saja.. Maksudku, apakah kau tidak merasakan sesuatu ketika bertemu dengan Satoru?"

Gaku menyenderkan badannya di kursi, jarinya memutar sebuah bolpoin yang baru saja ia kenakan. "Merasakan sesuatu, huh... Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya, melempar balik pertanyaan Kenya.

Kenya terdiam, mengangkat tangannya ke arah atap seakan menerawang. "Anehnya.. aku merasa rindu.." jawabnya halus.

Gaku beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur King Size di kamar mereka. Seakan otomatis, Kenya juga beranjak dari posisinya dan berbaring di posisi tempat tidur mereka. Ia menoleh ke arah Gaku.

"Kau?" tanyanya. Gaku menoleh. "Hm?

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika bertemu dengan Satoru?" Kenya mengulangi pertanyaannya. Gaku diam sejenak dan menutup matanya. Punggungnya bersender di headboard tempat tidur.

"Rindu dan.. bersalah.."

"Bersalah? Kenapa?"

Gaku menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu.. _Everytime i see Satoru, a part of me feels like i want to apologize._ " Jawab Gaku sambil membuka matanya. Kenya menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kita bisa seperti ini hanya karena Satoru?"

-0-0-

A/N :

Halo halo~ Nama saya Sapphire, tapi panggil aja Yuka/loh. Mungkin beberapa author di fandom ini pernah liat fb saya, Hoshikuzu Yukarin. Kalo gak, salam kenal xD Ini spesial buat mbak AiMalfoy yang sebenernya nyuruh saya buat bikin happy ending YashiSato tapi akhirnya malah bikin KenyaSatoYashi /nangis

Saya tau ini pendek demi apapun, tapi masih newbie dalam hal tulis-menulis fanfiction :"""

Soal judul, ga tau mau judulnya apa, kalo kepikiran yang lebih bagus (atau mau ngasih saran) nanti saya ganti xD

((Btw, maaf yang punya kembaran kalo merasa tersinggung, saya gak bermaksud /dogeza/))

Salam kenal, Yukarin~


	2. Chapter 2

Satoru tidak pernah menganggap dirinya menarik. Dia itu _average_. Biasa. Rata-rata. Tapi selalu memakai topeng. Bukan, bukan topeng seperti itu. Topeng yang menyatakan kalau dia itu tertarik, kalau dia itu peduli. Walau sebenarnya? Tidak terlalu. Menurutnya, ia adalah aktor yang cukup bagus, melihat bahwa tidak pernah ada orang yang mengetahui itu—walaupun ia curiga bahwa ibunya sudah beberapa kali menebak dan memilih untuk diam.

Tetapi, si kembar Kobayashi berhasil menebak sifat dibelakang topengnya sehari setelah mereka bertemu, membuat Satoru agak meragukan aktingnya. Awalnya tentu saja, Satoru mengelak. Orang macam apa yang ingin rahasia mereka langsung diketahui? Namun sepasang kembar itu berhasil mengalahkan elakannya dengan fakta fakta akurat—dan sifat menyebalkan mereka. Satoru mengira mereka akan menjauhinya setelah tahu sifat aslinya, tetapi Kenya dan Gaku justru malah memilih untuk menjadi teman 'asli' pertamanya dan selalu berada disisinya.

.

("Karena kau adalah milik kami, Satoru." sebuah suara seperti berbisik di telinganya. Satoru memilih untuk menghiraukan suara dan kalimat mencurigakan itu)

.

Pertama kali Kenya dan Gaku menjemput Satoru untuk kesekolah, mereka hampir terlambat karena Satoru menghabiskan 10 menit untuk tercengang kaget di depan pintu. Siapa yang tidak jika melihat si kembar terkenal berada di depan rumah mereka? Dia bahkan menutup pintunya dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali sebelum percaya—dengan ragu—bahwa yang dia lihat adalah asli. Kenya dan Gaku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Satoru.

Kelompok mereka memang agak aneh. 2 orang _aloof_ dan 1 orang _hyperactive_. Satoru yang sifat aslinya bersahabat dengan cepat mendapat teman lain. Membuat Kenya dan Gaku juga otomatis dikelilingi oleh berbagai orang baru. Grup mereka yang awalnya hanya bertiga lama lama merambat jadi berenam, dengan tambahan Hiromi, Kazu, dan Osamu.

Kenya dan Gaku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan ketiga orang itu, namun demi Satoru, mereka rela berinteraksi—pura-pura peduli. Satoru sadar tentu saja, tapi dia mengira kalau Kenya dan Gaku itu pemalu. Perkiraan yang benar-benar melenceng dari aslinya.

-0-0-

"Satoru! Selamat pagi!" suara ceria Hiromi menyambut kedatangan Satoru. Dia sedang sendiri karena Kenya dan Gaku dipanggil ke ruang guru. Satoru tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat pagi!" jawabnya. Tidak lupa menyapa teman-temannya dengan 'tos' mereka. Kazu melihat sekeliling, seakan mencari sesuatu. "Kemana mereka?"

Satoru mengerjapkan matanya. "Mereka? Siapa? Kenya dan Gaku?" tanyanya sambil menaruh tasnya di kursi. Kazu mengagguk. "Iya, biasanya kalian selalu bersama, kan?"

"Kami tidak selalu bersama kok.." jawab Satoru. Osamu menatap Satoru tidak percaya.

"Kau bercanda? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau si kembar itu selalu mengelilimu? Bahkan salah satu dari mereka menemanimu ke kamar mandi!" suara Osamu membesar di bagian akhir. Dengan cepat, Satoru membekap mulut temannya yang berisik itu. "Kecilkan suaramu!" serunya pelan.

Hiromi terkekeh pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah Satoru. "Osamu-kun benar, Satoru-kun, apa kau tidak sadar?" Satoru melepas tangannya dari mulut Osamu—"Hah! Aku hampir pingsan.."—sebelum terdiam. Apa Kenya dan Gaku selalu disisinya? Setelah di pikir-pikir, benar juga. Dimana ada dia, pasti ada Kenya dan Gaku. Mereka seperti tak mau melepaskannya,

Belum sempat Satoru melanjutkan pikirannya, Kenya dan Gaku masuk kelas dan duduk di sekitar Satoru, membuat Satoru lupa akan pertanyaan Osamu. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Hari itu berjalan seperti biasa.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Hiromi, Kazu, dan Osamu sebelum pulang bersama Kenya dan Gaku. Ia berjalan sambil mengoceh dengan punggung menghadap depan ketika tiba-tiba ia bertabrakan dengan seorang perempuan. Satoru refleks mengulurkan tangannya ketika melihat perempuan itu terjatuh.

Baru saja perempuan itu mau mengambil uluran tangan Satoru, Gaku sudah menghalangi tangan Satoru dan membiarkan Kenya membantunya berdiri. Perempuan itu tidak sadar tentu saja, ia terlalu sibuk terpana oleh senyum palsu Kenya.

Satoru menatap Gaku aneh, yang hanya dibalas oleh tatapan polos Gaku. Ia meminta maaf kepada perempuan itu sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Satoru.

Yang ditanya hanya bersiul, "Melakukan apa?" jawab Gaku.

Satoru menatap sepasang kembar itu sekali lagi dengan tatapan curiga sebelum berjalan di depan mereka dan melanjutkan ocehannya. Di belakang, Kenya dan Gaku bertatapan dengan satu sama lain.

'Jangan biarkan makhluk bernama perempuan itu menyentuh Satoru.' pikir Kenya. Ia menatap mata Gaku, bermaksud untuk mengirim telepati pada kembarannya.

'Kita akan selalu melindunginya.' balas Gaku dengan mata bertekad. Mereka mengangguk serentak dalam diam dan bertukar sengiran tipis. Kenya tersenyum sebelum mengikuti ocehan Satoru, Gaku menimbrung sekali-sekali.

-0-0-

Menurut Kenya dan Gaku, Satoru adalah milik mereka.

Milik mereka untuk dijaga, untuk disayang, dan untuk dilindungi dari apapun.

Semua orang tahu itu, dan mereka memilih untuk mematuhinya. Hanya berinteraksi dengan Satoru ketika Satoru bertanya pada mereka, tidak bertatapan dengan Satoru ketika Satoru bersama Kenya dan Gaku, dan berhati-hati dalam sikap mereka agar tidak membuat Satoru terluka—atau membuat Kenya dan Gaku kesal.

Intinya, Satoru itu milik mereka. Dan mereka tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Sampai hari itu datang.

.

.

-0-0-

/kibarbenderaangst/

/mukapolos/

Halo~

Saya kembali membawa chapter yang lebih panjang (walaupun gak panjang panjang amat)~ Fic ini bakal saya jadiin Threeshot ohokdanthreesomeohok, karena saya sadar saya gak bisa bikin panjang panjang.. /meratapinasib/

Angstnya dikit banget kok, lebih ke faktor saya ga bisa bikin angst #gabisabikinromancejuga #inisebenernyaficapa:" #genrenyabingungsendiri

Lupa bilang, ini settingnya pas kelas 5, tahun 1988... bener kan? /ngecek wiki/ Iya bener, tahun 1988~

Mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata dan salah maksud/?

Salam kenal, Yukarin~


	3. Chapter 3

-0-0-

2 Maret 1995. Ulang tahun ke 18 Satoru.

Kelas Satoru berencana merayakan ulang tahun Satoru di sekolah, sehari sebelum hari kelulusan, dengan alasan "Agar kita bisa pesta dua kali!" oleh Kazu, yang disambut dengan persetujuan serempak dari sekelas.

Pesta itu cukup menyenangkan. Mereka membeli kue—atau lebih tepatnya, Kenya dan Gaku—memasang balon, dan melanjutkan sisa malam dengan pesta Sukiyaki porsi besar, mengingat jumlah orang sekitar 20 dan belum menghitung nafsu makan Kazu.

Satoru sangat senang hari itu, dia merasa kalau ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun favoritnya yang kedua—posisi pertama masih ditempati oleh ulang tahun Satoru ke 12 ketika Kenya dan Gaku menculiknya tengah malam dan dia terbangun di atas puncak Ferris Wheel, lengkap dengan kembang api yang bertuliskan "Happy Birthday, Satoru!" dan suasana yang sangat romantis. Satoru ingat kalau dia tidak bisa berhenti blushing ketika bertemu Kenya dan Gaku selama 1 minggu setelah itu.

Anehnya, disaat semua orang makan dengan semangat, Kenya dan Gaku yang biasanya selalu berada di samping kanan dan kiri Satoru lebih memilih untuk melihat dari ujung kelas. Sekali-kali mereka seperti Satoru dengan ekspresi bersalah, walaupun ekspresi itu selalu terganti dengan senyuman ketika Satoru menengok ke arah mereka.

"Kenya! Gaku! Jangan berdiam disana terus! Kita akan membuka hadiah, mau ikut?" suara Satoru menarik mereka dari perkacapan dalam diam yang mereka miliki.

Gaku menatap Satoru sejenak sebelum berjalan mengikuti Satoru, "Ayo.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Puas, Satoru membalikkan badannya dan kembali berkumpul bersama yang lain.

Kenya berjalan di samping kembarannya, ia menghela nafas.

"Nii.. Apa kita tidak boleh memberitahu Satoru?" tanyanya pelan, matanya mengamati punggung Satoru.

Gaku menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin melihat Satoru menangis, aku lebih memilih Satoru memukuli kita jika kita kembali." Jawab Gaku, nada tawa menemani kata-katanya. Tetapi Kenya hanya diam, matanya berisi sorotan kesedihan.

Gaku memukul kepala kembarannya pelan. "Sudahlah, ini malam terakhir kita bersama Satoru. Kau tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa kan?" ujarnya. Kenya mengagguk. Mukanya tampak lebih cerah.

"Kau benar, ayo kita kesana. Aku ingin melihat reaksi Satoru pada hadiah kita~"

-0-0-

Reaksi Satoru pada hadiah mereka sangat menarik.

Sebagai aksi jahil, mereka menghadiahkan sepasang lingerie dan buku palsu berjudul 'How to Have a Proper Sex' yang berhasil membuat muka Satoru merah seperti kepiting. Setelah puas mengambil foto merah Satoru—dengan penuh perjuangan, karena kekuatan kaki Satoru tidak bisa diremehkan—mereka memberikan hadiah sebenarnya, yaitu limited edition manga buatan mangaka favorit Satoru, lengkap dengan tanda-tangan dan pesan 'Semoga kau bisa menjadi mangaka yang baik!' untuk Satoru. Membuat Satoru terharu dan berlanjut memeluk—lebih tepatnya, menerjang—kembar favoritnya. Siulan 'Ciee' dari teman-temannya tidak ia pedulikan.

Bagaimana cara Kenya dan Gaku mendapatkannya, ia tak tahu. (Walaupun Satoru yakin mereka menggunakan koneksi luas keluarga Kobayashi)

-0-0-

Keesokan harinya adalah hari kelulusan mereka. 3 Maret 1995.

Seperti acara kelulusan lainnya, saat itu Podium Mikoto High School di penuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang siap untuk menerima diploma mereka.

Tidak lupa dengan Pidato Perpisahan dari Kepala Sekolah yang berhasil membuat sebagian besar siswa mengangis—"Aku tidak menangis!" ujar Satoru sambil mengelap hidungnya dengan tisu. "Tentu Satoru, kami percaya." angguk Kenya dan Gaku sambil memberikan tisu lain kepada Satoru—dan para wali kelas memeluk murid murid di sebelahnya terharu.

Setelah pidato Kepala Sekolah, pidato dilanjutkan oleh perwakilan murid dari masing-masing angkatan.

"Nama saya Kobayashi Gaku. Saya merupakan murid kelas..."

-0-0-

Satoru memainkan hpnya, sesekali mendongak untuk mendengarkan pidato Gaku. Ia hanya duduk bersama Kenya karena Osamu, Kazu dan Hiromi memutuskan untuk duduk di barisan depan. Satoru sudah kurang lebih hafal dengan isinya setelah menemani Gaku latihan setiap hari. Kenya di sebelahnya lebih memilih untuk diam, membuat Satoru agak khawatir. Ia menyimpan hpnya.

"Kenya, kau tidak apa apa?" bisik Satoru pelan.

Kenya menoleh, ekspresinya tidak fokus. "Huh?"

Satoru mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau tidak apa apa?" bisik Satoru ulang. Kenya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak apa apa.." jawabnya tersenyum. Satoru menatap curiga

"Yakin?"

"Iya." angguk Kenya. Satoru terdiam sambil menatap Kenya. "..Kalian akan memberitahuku kalau ada masalah kan?" tanyanya sambil menunduk. Kenya tersenyum, dengan pelan, ia mengangkat kepala Satoru.

Mata Kenya bertemu dengan mata Satoru. Ia mendekatkan dahi mereka. "Iya, jadi jangan khawatir."

Pipi Satoru memerah, samar-samar, ia mendengar suara gadis-gadis yang menahan teriakan. Ia menepis pelan tangan Kenya.

"Kenya! Banyak orang yang melihat kita!" desisnya pelan. Kenya tertawa kecil. "Kau lebih memilih ketika kita sendirian?" tanyanya jahil, suaranya membesar. Untung saja, suara Kenya tertutup oleh tepuk tangan yang menandakan bahwa pidato selesai, menyimpan Satoru dari malu berkepanjangangan.

Ketika nama Satoru dipanggil untuk mengambil diploma-nya, Kenya berdiri, menatap punggung Satoru dalam kesedihan, Gaku berjalan ke arahnya. Mereka berdua berdiri dalam diam. "Kau memberi tahu Satoru?" tanya Gaku. Kenya menggeleng, "Tidak.."

Mereka menyugingkan senyum ketika Satoru kembali membawa diploma-nya. Gaku mengusap-usap kepala Satoru. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bakal lulus, apalagi dengan otakmu yang kurang itu~" ledeknya. Satoru menjulurkan lidahnya, "Enak saja, tentu saja aku bakal lulus. Apalagi setelah Kenya membantuku dengan sabarnya, tidak sepertimu." kata Satoru, cemberut. Membuat Kenya dan Gaku mencubit pipi uk—sahabat mereka itu.

Nama Kenya dan Gaku pun dipanggil, mereka melambaikan tangan ke Satoru sebelum naik ke panggung. Satoru tersenyum lebar, walaupun perasaan tidak enak tiba tiba muncul dihatinya. Dia merengutkan dahi heran, perasaan apa ini?

-0-0-

Setelah acara kelulusan, mereka berenam memutuskan untuk makan malam di restoran kecil. Kazu dan Osamu—yang memang antara berani atau bodoh, memutuskan untuk memesan Sake, dengan alasan "Kita akan menuju masa dewasa! Apa salahnya mencoba terlebih dahulu?"

Rupanya, Kenya dan Gaku mempunyai toleransi yang tinggi terhadap Alkohol. Berbeda dengan Satoru yang sudah agak mabuk hanya dengan satu gelas. Dan siapa sangka, Hiromi justru tidak mabuk, meskipun telah disodori beberapa gelas oleh Kazu.

"Kita kan sudah (hick) menjelang dewasa... Apa (hick) kalian tidak mau men-(hick)-cari pacar~?" racau Osamu, tangannya menopang dagunya. Matanya sayu dan kata-katanya agak tidak jelas.

Kazu mengangguk. "Betul itu! (hick) Pacar itu (hick) penting..!" kata Kazu sambil menggebrak meja. Hiromi menghela nafas disamping mereka, mukanya sudah pasrah. Pasti ia yang akan mengurus kedua temannya ini. "Kalian sudah terlalu mabuk, ayo pulang.."

Dengan susah payah—karena kedua orang itu masih bersikeras bahwa mereka masih tahan dan mencoba untuk menggeliat keluar dari pegangan Hiromi. Gaku, dengan baiknya—atau jahat—memutuskan bahwa suara mereka menganggu Satoru dan memukul perut mereka, membuat sang empunya pingsan seketika. Dengan Osamu dan Kazu dirangkulnya, Hiromi melambaikan tangan dan lanjut menggeret mereka.

Masih di dalam restoran, Kenya dan Gaku memperhatikan wajah Satoru yang sudah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya ditemani oleh warna merah akibat Sake tadi, membuatnya tambah makin imut. Mereka menyingkap poni Satoru sebelum Kenya menggendong Satoru dipunggungnya. Membiarkan Gaku membayar bil mereka.

Sesampainya dirumah Satoru, mereka membuka pintu dengan kunci yang di berikan ibu Satoru pada mereka.

("Daripada kalian memanjat pohon, ini kunci rumah." kata ibu Satoru ketika ia melihat si kembar itu memanjat pohon mangga sebelah kamar Satoru.)

Dengan pelan, Satoru ditidurkan di tempat tidurnya. Gaku mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari kantong seragamnya, menaruhnya di sebelah bantal Satoru. Kenya dan Gaku mengecup kening Satoru bergantian, senyum tipis namun dipenuhi dengan rasa kasih sayang dan cinta menghias wajah tampan mereka. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Satoru, Kenya mengutarkan kalimat halus.

"Jangan lupakan kami, Satoru.."

-0-0-

Satoru terbangun dengan kepala yang sangat pusing, segelas air putih dan Aspirin terletak di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya. Saat ia duduk, matanya sekilas menangkap siluet amplop putih di samping bantalnya. Setelah memutuskan bahwa kepalanya tidak begiu sakit, ia membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

Sebelum lari.

Surat tersebut terbengkalai di lantai kamar, isi pesannya terlihat jelas.

" _Dear,_ _Satoru._

 _Mungkin kau bingung, kenapa kami mengirimkan surat ini? Jawabannya adalah...  
_

 _Kami akan pindah ke Inggris. Keputusan yang tiba tiba memang, tapi Aku dan Gaku sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Oxford. Rencananya, kami akan berangkat besok pagi._

 _Kami minta maaf karena sebelumnya tidak memberitahumu, tapi kami tahu bahwa kau akan menangis dan hati kami tidak siap akan hal itu._

 _Kami janji akan selalu mengirimkan surat yang banyak sampai kau bosan dengan surat itu, tunggu juga telfon dan Skype dari wajah tampan kami ini~_ _  
_

 _Kau boleh melakukan apa saja ketika bertemu kami lagi, walaupun aku mengharapkan ciuman.._

 _Jangan lupakan satu hal, kami akan selalu mencintaimu._

 _Kenya dan Gaku."_

-0-0-

Sudah 5 tahun sejak kepergian mendadak si kembar Kobayashi.

Pertama kali Satoru mendengar kabar itu, ia lari ke mansion Kobayashi hanya untuk mendapati bahwa Kenya dan Gaku sudah berangkat.

Syok, Satoru mengurung dirinya dikamar selama seminggu sebelum Kazu memutuskan untuk mendobrak dan menggeret sahabatnya keluar kamar. Setelah bicara hati-ke-hati dengan Hiromi, Satoru mengingat janjinya dengan Kenya dan Gaku.

 _"Apapun yang terjadi, kejar mimpimu!"_

Senyuman lebar dan jari kelinking melintasi pikirannya.

Akhirnya Satoru memutuskan untuk menunggu Kenya dan Gaku sambil mengejar mimpinya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang.

Di depannya terlihat poser anime adaptasi dari manga buatannya. Manga yang dari kecil sudah ia damba-dambakan akan diciptakannya suatu hari,

Ada waktu dimana Satoru sempat hampir menyerah, namun telfon dan surat (yang setidaknya dikirim sekali atau dua kali seminggu) dari Kenya dan Gaku selalu berhasil menyemangatinya. Apalagi Kazu, Osamu dan Hiromi juga selalu siap membantunya. Sesekali, pacar Hiromi, Hinazuki juga ikut membantu mereka. Rupanya Hinazuki juga murid SD Mikoto, hanya berbeda kelas.

Setelah puas memandangi poster itu, Satoru berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Mobil itu berbelok ke arah bandara. Sebuah email terpampang di hpnya.

.

 _"Subject : We're back!_

 _To : Fujinuma Satoru_

 _CC : Aku dan Kenya di bandara, jemput kami? ;))"_

-0-0-

THE END.

PS : - _Gaku_

 _-Kenya_

* * *

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAAAA /sujud/

Maaf banget lama ga di update, tapi beberapa hari ini saya sibuk coretmalescoret ;;;;;

(Kan saya bilang ga ada angst, gak bisa nulisnyaaaa /meratapi nasib/)

ASTAGA SURATNYA ANCURRRR /nangis

Soal emailnya, saya gak tau mau nulis apa, jadi akhirnya nama formal kontak :"

Jujur, saya gak nyangka bakal sepanjang ini, tapi pas ngeliat lagi langsung syok "LAH KOK PANJANG BANGET"

Mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata, salah penulisan, dan kebanyakan paragraf penjelasan dan sedikit banget percakapan. (Baru nyadar pas dikasih tau temen ;-;)

Salam, Yukarin~


End file.
